A Spyro Story: An Old Enemy
by SukottoBoss
Summary: It's been three years since the attack on Warfang from the evil dark master, Malfore. Warfang has been rebulding steadily after the war. But with the arrival of two human children. One can't help but wonder, "Why are they here?".
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: A Spyro Story**

**Hello everyone… this is liquid-boss. I hit quite a snag and forgot the password to my account…and my e-mail. –sigh- So I'll be posting this story again. Again, a reminder of Scott and Luke (My OCs) can only be used ONLY with my permission. As a side note, this does follow off Dotd but I made it like Cynder didn't admit loving to Spyro at the end of the game, and Ignitus didn't die, happy days! Now without further rambling, gets get reading ^^.**

**A Spyro Story**

It has been a few weeks since Spyro and Cynder had defeated the Dark Master, Malefor and his dark army. Thanks to the duo, the dragon realm has been granted their most precious wish, to be able to live in peace without fear. Spyro and Cynder where still sleeping at the dragon temple. Cynder, as always, woke up first and stretched her wings, while completely outstretched, she heard and felt a few joins pop under the pressure before she smiled, now completely comfortable. "_Another day of peace, sometimes I miss the action_" she thought to herself. Whilst on that thought, another more purple thought popped into her head. "_I wonder what Spyro is doing?_", she thought to herself as she paced around the bed, getting her paws used to the weight after a night of well rest. Still on that thought, she jumped off her bed and went to see Spyro. But the dragon realm inhabitants have no idea how lucky they are to have such a luxury that was peace.

Meanwhile in a different realm

In an old city that has now been ravaged and swallowed by gang wars, crime and an endless struggle just to survive a day without falling victim to the many gangs that now practically rule this once grand, cultural city. Two human children have managed to survive this harsh environment and not join the countless men, women and children who have died in this pointless war of control, suppression and domination. These two humans, Scott who was fifteen, and his little brother Luke, who was only a mere ten years old, have managed to stay alive thanks to their skill in combat and advanced intellect, cutting them well above the average human teenager.

For the little one, Luke, he just wanted everyone to live in peace and harmony, and for him and his brother to be treated as equals, not to be treated like dirt or worthless trash. But even in his young years, he knew it was never going to happen, most of all he was worried about Scott, he doesn't want him to do something stupid that would end up killing him, he would say, but even after two years of being hunted down, they're still fighting on.

For the older boy, Scott, the only he was taught was the way of the battlefield, he was never loved, the only exception to that was his younger brother, Luke, because of this, Scott's heart quickly became cold and stone-like, he didn't love anyone else but his brother whom he swore he'll protect. The connection between him and its brother made Scott think he was the only one who knew how to truly take care of him. But with one simple mistake, that could have changed on one a very fateful day. But that day would also mark the turnaround for the human brothers.

One stormy day, Scott had decided to leave his brother alone as he tried to search for food, but this only resulted on the capture of Luke and his near execution by one of the more organised gangs, Dragon Sword. As soon as Scott heard of his brother's capture, he was filled with an immense rage for leaving his brother on his own, and for the Dragon Sword gang for taking his brother. Scott rushed to where Luke was being held.

Scott was fighting off the three gang members who had ambushed him as he came into their range. It was during this skirmish he saw another member walking over to Luke, who was now knocked out because of blood loss. Smiling evilly he cocked the gun he was holding and took aim at Luke.

"No, NOO!" Scott shouted, as he did a horizontal slice through the three gang members standing in his way with his sword, as he dismembered them, he pushed the falling bodies away from him, then reached into his knife holster that was strapped to his side, he took out a small but razor sharp blade with his two fingers, his pointing and index finger. "Stay the hell away from him!" he shouted as he threw his knife at the gun wielding member.

His knife made a whistling sound as it shot through the air, nearing its victim, the last remaining gang member. The knife pierced him and the blade had shattered his spinal cord, rendering him paralysed, the gang member screamed in pain and dropped to the floor, Scott ran up and kicked the gun away from his hands, and then looked down at the gang member, his eyes showing nothing but rage and anger.

He pushed the knife further into the gang member's back making him scream even more. Then, he took it out of the gang member slowly, and painfully, blood dripping from the gaping wound and the knife.

Scott leaned in close the gang member's ear and said, in a low, cold voice "don't ever hurt my brother again", he then grabbed the member's collar and with one hand he spun him around before letting him go, his body smashed though the thick double glazing glass, shards of glass piercing him and going into his wound.

Before the human fell to his death, he shouted "the master will find you!". Right after he finished his sentence, he landed in the raging water with a bone shattering splash. Scott slowly began losing his adrenaline and let out a long relived sigh before walking over to his half dead brother and said "you're not dying on me yet…". And with that, Scott pulled out a first aid kit and started patching up his little brother with his knowledge of first aid.

Back in the dragon realm

The famous purple dragon, Spyro, woke up from having a lovely dream about him and Cynder. Still smiling about, it he wiped the sleep out of his eyes with his paws jumped out of his bed. He groaned softly and stretched, then let out a content sigh as he felt much more comfortable. He walked to the door and placed his front paws on the thick wooden door, then pushed it open. He was about to walk out from the door to his room until he heard a familiar sound, he looked down and smiled "_I think it's time for breakfast_" he thought to himself. So with that he began walking out into the quiet corridor.

Little did he know that Cynder was running towards his room, just as he walked out of his room, the only thing they both seen was each others worried faces before Cynder crashed right into Spyro.

They rolled at least three times, before finally coming to a halt at the other end of the hall, Spyro and Cynder opened their eyes, only to realise that Cynder was on top of him.

As quickly as they fell, they untangled their limbs and got up. "I-I'm s-so sorry Spyro I didn't mean to do that" Cynder said looking down at her paws in utter embarrassment, her cheeks now a bright red.

"N-No it was my fault I should have been looking where I was going" Spyro had replied to her, and then there was an awkward pause. "Um, y-you want go get some b-breakfast with m-me? Spyro said with a stutter his cheeks behind to turn pink.

Cynder giggled softly and smiled, looking up at the shy purple dragon and nodded, "yeah I would like that". And with that they walked to the dinner hall, talking about their night while leaving the embarrassing bits out.

Spyro secretly had a crush for Cynder, but was too afraid to tell her, but he didn't know that Cynder felt the same way for him but was also too afraid to tell him.

After a few minutes of walking, Spyro and Cynder made it to the eating hall where a couple of other dragons that were eating as well. They all turned around and greeted the pair happily before returning to the morning meals.

Spyro sniffed the air for a smell of the food, "Something smells nice" Spyro said licking his lips, obviously hungry as his stomach growled for food.

"I know, I'll go see what it is", Cynder went towards to the food stand to see five big juicy pieces of meat, she bite into one and used the blade on her tail to grab another before she walked back, and gave one to Spyro.

"Here you go" she said turning around for Spyro to take from her tail. He blushed softly as he tried not to look down under her tail as he took the steak from her tail as quick as he could.

"O-Oh, t-hank you Cynder" Spyro said with a studder and they both hungrily tucked into their meal. Once they had finished eating Spyro said "hey Cynder, want to go out for a while get some air?".

"Yeah you need the exercise to work this meat off" Cynder smirked as she ran her tail lightly across his belly, causing him to blush as he twitched his eye. "O-Ok then let's go" Spyro said with a weak smile. And with that they went out and started to fly.

Back in the other realm

It's been two hours since the attack on Scott's brother. Scott had finished bandaging up all the wounds his little brother had inflicted to him when he was captured. He had a gash on his back three deep cuts on each of his arms going the whole way down to his hand and going up to his shoulder and more cuts and bruises over his body, "_what the hell were they doing to you Luke…?_" he thought to himself.

By the time Scott was done working on him Luke stirred and woke up. "Well hello there sleeping beauty" Scott smirked, Luke smiled weakly and tried to get up, he wobbled a bit and nearly fell if it weren't for Scott. Scott was there to keep him steady and upright.

Once he could stand up without help, Scott slowly let go and went to the entrance of the building they were in to see if more Dragon Sword members had arrived.

"Scott…?" Luke said while he slowly and painfully walked to his brother's side, "Yes?" Scott replied as he was checking through the warehouse entrance, being sure not to leave any area unchecked, "thank you, I mean it…I-I'm really thankful" Luke said while slowly limping his way towards his brother, Scott turned round and chuckled, "c'mon you softy, let's find somewhere for you to rest", so they started walking out of the warehouse where Scott's brother was held.

Sometime later, Scott and Luke managed to find a run-down house to stay for the night. Pulling out his knife, he opened the door and slowly, entered, ready to strike if he needed to, he found no threats and decided this was the place to stay, he went back out and beckoned for Luke to come in. "Well this place looks... cosy" Scott said while yawning.

"Um, Brother? can I ask you a question?" Luke asked with his head down, his body still recovering from the pain he went though back at the warehouse.

"Of course you can" Scott replied as he checked the worn down beds that were left in the house.

"Ok then, if you had one wish what you would wish for? Luke said as he leaned against the wall, watching his brother with the beds.

Scott stopped for a moment and thought, and then went back to fixing the beds, "I would wish that you and I could just arrive in a lovely place surrounded by good people who understand us". He stopped again and turned round to his brother "what would yours be?"

"Mine? I would wish that we could meet a dragon!" Luke shouted happily, Scott chuckled softly and ruffled his brother's hair.

"As long as it doesn't try and kill us then I'm happy", he said, taking off his long black coat which he would be using as a pillow.

Luke smiled happily and limped over to his brother then wrapped his arms around him, hugging him as tight as his wounds allowed. "Ok, ok let me make the beds now" Scott said whilst getting out of Luke's hug. But what they didn't know that little Luke's wish was about to come true, not by a genie but by a dragon itself.

**So what do you think? Was it good? Please review me I will post another one as soon as I can. Thank you for reading.**


	2. Chapter 2: A New Home

**Chapter 2: A New Home**

* * *

**Chapter 2: A New Home**

**Hello again, here is my second chapter in my little story so please enjoy it as I had fun writing it up for you all to read. Same as before any Spyro characters belong to whoever made them. Scott and his little bro are mine.**

**A New Home**

It was morning in the human city where Scott and Luke were staying. The sunlight shun though the blackness of the room, lighting it up as it now received a nice, golden glow. Scott as always was the first to wake up, quickly grabbing the gun that was under his pillow, then aimed it out, being mindful of any unusual activity, as he got up he placed his other hand just in front of the pistol's handle, then slowly looked around the room as he stood up. Sensing no danger he slowly holstered his gun and went over to his little brother, Luke. "_That was a good sleep_…" Scott thought as ie watched his brother sleep. As he watched he noticed Luke's facial expression, then slowly started worrying, as he got up he placed his hand on Luke's back, making him groan softly in pain, this confirmed Scott's suspicion. Under his breath he cursed himself for Luke ending up the way he did, he didn't waste any time waking Luke up.

"Luke, wake up, now" Scott said as he pushed his younger brother. Luke stirred and woke up with a throbbing pain in his back, making him wince as he looked up at his brother, his face showed signs of worry, it was times like these Luke knew to be quiet and let Scott help. Scott turned around and knelled down on his knees, "on my back now" Scott ordered and Luke climbed, without hesitation. He painfully clambered onto his back and wrapped his arms weakly over his brother's neck. Scott took slow breaths as he walked to the door to get his heart and his body ready for the running that he was planning on doing before grabbing his sword. Slowly he opened the door and the sun's brightness blinded his eyes, forcing him cover his eyes for him to adjust, then as quickly as he could, he began to run.

Scott ran though alleys and though streets, catching the looks of men and women and children alike, the tail of his coat flapping wildly as he sprinted though the dense crowd, but barely touching them as his agility enabled him to twist and turn easily, as he reached the end of the crowd he took in a deep breath and pushed his legs faster, accelerating more as he ran over a road. A car was coming his way and Scott seen it, he smirked slightly and then jumped, he landed on knees and slid across the front landed on his feet, the driver sounded his horn and started swearing at him, Scott ran on, ignoring everything around him.

He eventually made it to the hospital, he ran up to the doors and tried to open them, he widened his eyes as they were locked, "who the hell locks a hospital!?" Scott shouted, now gathering attention he began to worry more as his brother slid of his back, he was weak and dying from the infection. Scott, without hesitation lifted his brother's head and placed two fingers on his neck, feeling a small, faint pulse he leaned down and clenched his fist, looking around for anything he could use. Suddenly he noticed a familiar shadow. Slowly he looked up and right there, he looked into the face of evil.

"Poor poor Luke…he was a nice fellow…", a sinister voice had said, Scott let out a sigh as he seen the owner of the shadow. What he saw was the leader of the infamous Dragon Sword himself, Scott's uncle David. Scott slowly reached for his M9 pistol, only to hear a dozen clicking noises, Scott knew exactly what those noises where, the noises of cocking guns. David just laughed "oh c'mon Scott you're out numbered and out gunned, let me take your life without any effort".

"What do you want with us!?" Scott shouted, still clenching to the clothes of his dying brother.

"You and Luke are the only remaining relatives still connected to a dragon linage, the one I was never chosen to join!" shouted back David, he spat near Scott as he glared back, but Scott was also puzzled.

"What! What do you mean!?" Scott shouted again, he seen David shake his head and clench his fists.

"You won't need to know, goodbye Scott". David made a motioning gesture with his fingers and the people that were around him took aim at Scott and Luke, slowly Scott bowed his head in utter embarrassment, "_I'd never have imagined us going out at the entrance of a hospital…_" Scott thought as he felt the end for the two coming closer.

Just as they were about to shoot there was a there a low humming noise, "what is that?" David asked worriedly, having a suspicion on what it could be.

"I don't know boss" they all said except Scott and Luke, who looked at David, unsure if he had wanted to shoot the human brothers. The humming noise stopped and a bright light replaced it. "What the!? Shoot them, shoot them now!" David shouted as he covered his eyes, sheltering himself from the blinding light. But before they could the light began to enlarge before it quickly disappeared with Scott and Luke with it. "No! You idiots!" David shouted and he and ran back to his car, slammed the car door shut and sped back to his base to try and track them.

**In the dragon realms**

Spyro and Cynder finished their breakfast and went outside to get some air, Cynder smirked and pushed into Spyro's side, making him fall before flying up into the air, hovering over him "aww can the big purple dragon not catch me, that's too bad" shouted Cynder mockingly. Spyro chuckled as he got up, shaking himself before grinning back at her.

"I will catch you don't you worry about that" he replied as he jumped up, then flapped his wings as he flew closer to her.

"Ok purple dragon! Whatever makes you feel better!" Cynder joked back as she giggled and started to quickly fly away from him.

Spyro smirked as he got an idea, he closed his eyes and concentrated his fire power to comet dash, he caught up to Cynder without her knowing. While flying right above her and Spyro got another, more evil idea, with all his weight landed right on top of Cynder and pinned her wings under his legs, without her flapping they quickly began to go into a freefall.

"Spyro, Spyro stop we're falling!" shouted Cynder, making his obvious that she was frightened and scared out of her scales, but Spyro knew what he was doing so he didn't listen, instead he aimed at the a nearby lake and increased his speed. Five minutes later they finally landed into the water causing a massive splash.

Spyro and Cynder slowly got out of the pool, and as they're paws touched dry land, Spyro threw himself into a laughing fit.

"Spyro you idiot we could have died!" shouted Cynder, but she wasn't heard because Spyro was laughing too loudly.

It was at that point, an idea popped into her devious dark scaled head. With a sly grin plastered onto her lips, she ran at Spyro as fast as she could, as Spyro finished laughing he seen Cynder running at him, going wide eyed he braced for the impact that was about to come.

Soon enough Cynder rammed right into Spyro, he fell and laughed harder, grabbing her body and rolled around. They rolled about in the grass for about ten minutes, before finally they came to a stop with Spyro on top of Cynder, they both blushed uncontrollably and then they heard a familiar voice, causing them to widen their eyes and look up.

"Well well young dragons I wasn't expecting to see you two in such a 'comfortable' position so soon". Cynder and Spyro quickly got off each other to see Ignitus and the other guardians grinning, they laughed nervously.

"H-Hey Ignitus, I p-promise we weren't g-going to do a-anything" Spyro stuttered with embarrassment, Cynder giggled at seeing this, and nudged into his side, making him smile weakly.

"It's ok young ones, we ar-", before Ignitus could finish, he was cut off by a low buzzing sound, Ignitus looked at the other guardians and at Spyro and Cynder, all of them were unsure of what to think. Then a great light appeared making everyone flinch and look back, about three seconds later it was gone.

"whatwasthat!?" Volteer said in his speedy tongue. As they stood in front of a large creator that was formed by the light, they widened their eyes and slowly, they all peered over the gaping hole to see what was at the bottom.

"I can't believe it… there are two humans down there!" Cyril shouted in confusion, unable to come to terms with the sight.

"Impossible!" exclaimed Terrador, looking down at the hole, staring at the human boys. Scott was the first to wake up, "ugh… my head w-where am I? Luke, Luke wake up" Scott nudged his brother and his heart sank as he didn't move, he bit hi lip and kept himself back from crying, he slowly placed two fingers on his brothers neck and hoped, he found a faint, but definite pulse, he sighed softly and then looked down, he tilted his head as he seen the rock they found themselves on.

Slowly he looked up and widened his eyes, his body weak from the impact, he grabbed his sword and quickly unsheathed it, then struggled to his feet, aiming his sword at them as he tried to walk forward, "S-Stay…away…f-from us…" Scott said, he slowly lost his grip onf his sword and dropped it, soon after it feel, he fell back also, landing on his back as he was slipped into unconsciousness beside his brother.

"Where did they come from? Terrador bring them here please" Ignitus said, Terrador nodded and flew down being careful for the positioning of his paws so he wouldn't crush them by mistake, he grabbed them gently and flew back up, Ignitus examined them.

He took off their coats and shirts, exposing their body to the dragon's eyes. The widened their eyes as they seen the scars and wounds the boys had left on themselves "ok, this has an infected wound we need to treat him first and the other has stab wounds to his stomach and arms, but they seem to be in a stable condition Cynder, Spyro could you lift their clothes and the swod the boy dropped, and we will lift the humans" Ignitus asked.

"Of course" they both replied and lifted Scott and Luke's clothes while Volteer and Cyril carried Scott and Luke. the same thought was going thought all the dragon's minds at this point…

"_Why are they here?_"

**And there ya have, chapter two ready for your viewing pleasure. I hope you enjoyed and remember to review. Have a happy day!**


	3. Chapter 3 - First Impressions

**Chapter 3: First Impressions**

**Hey everyone, this is the third instalment in my little series. Spyro and friends belong to whoever made them blah, blah, blah. Yada, yada, yada also the OCs are mine on with the story!**

**First Impressions**

It was a breezy day in the dragon realm, the scaled group were talking to each other and about how Scott and Luke were and where they came from. They were in the middle of their discussion when Scott woke up, still bouncing lifelessly on the back of a green scaled dragon "_the hell… these animals can't be what I think they are… _" Scott thought. Slowly, he scanned his surroundings with his one open eye and noticed that he was out the sight from the others, slowly he eased his way off the green dragon's back. He was so swift and gentle with his movements that the dragon didn't feel a thing, Scott quickly couched behind a medium sized boulder, slowly he crouched along it, spotting a dark scaled dragon, a female dragon he judged as he noticed feminine features. He closely and quickly examined her body, making sure there was no way for her to defend herself once he had moved in, he noticed her tail had a blade at the end, slowly he took in a deep breath and carried out his move.

As the group moved on, a soft whisper was head behind them, "S-Spyro…" it said, slowly he turned around and caught sight of his friend and wanted mate.

"Cynder!" he yelled, alerting the rest of the group to the commotion at the back. They saw Scott, holding Cynder up off the floor, her legs off the ground and her tail blade in Scott's hand and pressed up against her throat.

"It's aright we're not going to hurt you, human…" assured Cyril as he tried to calm the situation that was quickly heating up.

"Shut up! Where is my brother!" shouted Scott, keeping his grip on the struggling dragoness.

"If you put her down we'll show you the other human, now put her down… please" the red dragon said as he slowly neared himself towards Scott, this made Scott only press Cynder's tail blade harder against her throat, a small stream of crimson ran from her tail blade, and the pleading whimpers from Cynder were heard.

"C-Cynder…" Spyro whispered as he began to tear softly, feeling helpless as he looked at Scott, a mix of anger and sadness was apparent in Spyro's eyes.

"No! I want to see my brother first!" Scott demanded as he looked at each one of them. Quickly the yellow dragon shifted his wing while reviling the unconscious human that was Scott's brother. Upon seeing his brother, Scott instantly let go of Cynder and sprinted towards his brother, once there he placed his hand on his arm, gripping his arm slightly as he muttered something into his ear "you're not dying on me. During this time Spyro was at Cynder's side, helping her up.

"A-Are you ok Cynder…?" Spyro asked while looking at the light slice across her throat, seeing small parts ot scale and flesh hang from the edges of the wound.

"Y-Yeah, I-I'll be ok, thank you Spyro…" she replied, smiling gratefully at her, she then noticed him turning to Scott and growling. Slowly Scott turned around and stared right into Spyro's eyes.

"Who the hell do you think your growling at you overgrown lizard?" Scott mocked, his sharp gaze looked like he was piercing Spyro very being. The red dragon stepped in at this point, with the other dragons keeping a watchful eye on the two.

"Now now young ones…lets not get to…" the red dragon was interrupted by a black burr whizzing past him, Scott dived onto Spyro, landing some well placed punches on Spyro's muzzle and snout, before Scott could get another punch in however, Scott had inadvertently left himself open for an elemental attack, quickly Spyro opened his maw and released a weak fireball, hitting Scott square in the stomach, Scott was sent hurling off Spyro and landed on the ground with a loud thump, using this opportunity Spyro jumped up into the air and tried to attempt to smash Scott with his tail, seeing this Scott quickly rolled out of the way just as Spyro's tail hit the ground, causing the ground to crack and dent from the power of the attack, with this opening Scott grabbed Spyro's tail and spun him around, during this time none of the other dragons could attempt to subdue the two "you stupid fire breathing lizard!" yelled Scott as he directed the momentum from the spinning down vertically, smashing Spyro's body off the ground, Spyro winced as the air was knocked from his lungs. Scott raised his hand up high in the air in an attempt smash his hand into Spyro's side, but the red dragon intervened, grabbing his hand and lifting up into the air.

"Stop fighting!" Yelled the red dragon as he held Scott in his paws who was struggling to break free.

"Let me go...now!" Scott yelled back, he leaned back against the dragon's paw and kicked his snout as hard as he could, making the dragon drop him as the dragon flinched from the sudden kick, Scott fell on the floor, knowing he could not take them all, he tried to get up only to feel the coldness of Cynder's tail blade on his throat, slowly he closed his eyes and sighed, "aright... you got me lizards..." was Scott's only reply to the situation.

After recovering, the red dragon walked over to the wounded purple dragon and helped him up, Spyro smiled softly and noticed the dragons steely glare, Spyro lowered his head and frowned, "I-I'm sorry Ignitus" he whimpered softly before feeling a paw pat his head.

"It is aright young dragon" after saying this, Ignitus walked over to Scott, who was laying there, his back against a rock with Cynder pinning him.

"What was the meaning in all this fighting!" Yelled Ignitus, Scott said nothing and only looked down. Ignitus sighed softly and looked at Scott, "we aren't here to hurt you young one, we had seen your wounds and wanted to help" Ignitus explained. Scott listened to his words and looked up then at the tail that was pinning him. "Cynder..would you...?" Ignitus said, looking at her also. She sighed softly and removed her tail blade from his throat, quickly Scott got up and looked at the dragons that were staying at him, making them jump into a fighting stance. "Well? I would like some introductions" ordered Scott dismissing the fact that they where in fighting positions. Cynder clenched her teeth and was the first to speak.

"My name is Cynder" she greeted, looking at the human, ready to attack if need be.

"Greetings, my name is Scott" he replied while he looked at the others, then sighed and then causally pointed to the unconscious human that was his brother, "he...is Luke, my brother in case you didn't already know that" he said, looking at the crowd "So who are the rest of you?" questioned Scott, "well I'm Ignitus the fire guardian, the green dragon is Terrador the earth guardian, the blue dragon is Cyril the ice guardian and the yellow dragon is Volteer the electricity guardian" said Ignitus, as he pointed to each one respectively.

Scott then looked over to the purple dragon and raised his brow at him before turning fully towards him, "Your name is Spyro I presume? He asked, Spyro just nodded and looked away, still feeling angry and frustrated toward the human teenager, Scott nodded back and smiled faintly "I'm sorry". Slowly Spyro looked up, his eyes widened slightly apon hearing the apology, "I-It's fine he replied". Cynder smiled softly and wrapped a wing around Spyro, as if hugging him.

After introducing themselves they began to advance to their destination. While walking the group had began making conversation with each other though Scott choose to be excluded from it, while chatting to the others Ignitus would occasionally glance at Scott to see him glance at his brother, Luke. "Don't worry young one, he will be fine" he said to Scott in a reassuring tone, Scott didn't reply back but nodded slightly a gesture to tell Ignitus that he heard and agreed. "_He still doesn't trust us, I suppose it will take a while for him, and possibly his brother to get settled_" Ignitus thought to himself. While Scott waked with the group, secretly admiring the natural beauty that surrounded him. While looking his eyes caught onto a rather odd object. "Ignitus, may I ask what that is?" Scott asked as he pointed to a red gem cluster, Ignitus chuckled softly at Scott's curiosity and smiled at him.

"Those red gems have magical healing properties can heal the wounds of dragons", at that point, Ignitus seen Scott looked over at the other human with a little glimpse of hope in his eyes, Ignitus frowned softly and shook his head, "only dragons I'm afraid..." he sadly admitted. Scott grunted softly in frustration and looked over at it again "may I try anyway?" questioned Scott.

"Idon'tseeanyreasonnotto,goaheadScott" Said Volteer speedily. Scott just stared at the hyper yellow dragon and nodded slowly before walking towards the cluster, once there he looked around it and ran his hand across the smooth sides, as if examining it.

"You just hit it" smiled Spyro, feeling slightly amused. Scott nodded and slowly clenched his hand into a fist and closed his eyes, preparing himself, then snapped his eyes open and drove his fist into the cluster, effortlessly shattering it into a group of small letting gems that now littered the forest floor. Scott grabbed one, and then looked to Spyro for more advice, "now what?" he asked, "you press it on the wound and it should heal, just don't expect it to work" explained Spyro. So Scott, holding a red gem in his hands, walked over to Luke and held the gem in front of his brother Luke's wound and pressed on it. Everyone stood in amazement as the wound started to glow red and the wound started repairing itself, pieces of skin and flesh began to bind with one another as the wound healed, "by the ancestors... it worked! But that would mean...mean you two must be half dragon... you have to be!" boomed Terrador. Apon hearing the word half dragon Scott went wide eyed and had a flashback.

**_-Flashback-_**

"_What do you want with us?" Scott shouted, "you and Luke are the only remaining relatives still connected to the family dragon linage, the one I was never choosen to join!" David shouted back, "what! what do you mean?" Scott shouted again, "you don't need to know, goodbye Scott". As soon as he said that all the people that crowed round Scott pulled out a gun and took aim, "I-I failed you Luke, I-I'm sorry" he sobbed and leaned over Luke, letting the tears run down his face and land on Luke._

**_-End of flashback-_**

A few seconds later Scott came back to earth from having his flashback, during the flash back, Scott had went a ghostly white and stared to sway slightly from side to side "Scott are you ok?" Cynder asked as she noticed him pale and dizzy. "yeah, I'm fine… I've had had worse" he said as the colour flushed back into his face, "dragon linage...?" Muttered Scott under his breath Scott "pardon young one? Did you say something?" smiled Ignitus, " no, but thank you for your help, me and my brother should get going once he was woken up", at hearing this, Cyril had turned around, "you can't leave now! You have nowhere to go" he exclaimed, Scott opened his mouth to argue back but Volteer had but in "we insist,youmust,youneedto" Volteer rambled. Luke woke up in the middle of Volteer's rambling, "who is talking like that ate a thesaurus?" Luke he said weakly, he slowly rolled off Volteer's back and winced slightly kneeling on the ground as he tried to recover in an instant Scott was over by his side, helping him back onto hit feet everyone excluding Scott, who just smiles faintly, laughed at Luke's sudden appearance into the conversation. "Follow us we will give you food and shelter" Cyril had managed to say through his hearty laughing. And with that the human brothers followed the dragons to the great city of Warfang.

"Ahh at last we're here" Terrador smiled, "Scott, Luke this is Warfang the great dragon city" Terrador pointed over to the unmissable city, Luke went wide eyed just the sheer size of the city "that's…really, really big" Luke said, "You like the city?" asked Spyro "yes! as long as we're not being hunted and killed it's perfect" Luke said as he was eager to see what was inside. Scott quietly huffed and muttered to himself "I still prefer my city...", Not realising he had said that a little louder that he would have wanted, Cynder had heard what he said and tilted her head, quickly she caught up with Luke and whispered into his ear, "That's the second time he has mentioned "his" city, what is he talking about?" She asked, Luke frowned slightly and then smiled softly, "it's a long story, maybe when we have settled down I will tell you" he replied back to her before quickly loosing himself in the city, forgetting about his wounds and pain, looking at Warfang and eager to get in all the while loving its atmosphere that he sensed, this made Cynder giggle softly at his interest.

So with that they walked through the entrance of Warfang, Scott and Luke were still looking in wonder at the city. Finally Cynder asked "Ignitus can we g-" before Cynder could finish her sentence, she was interrupted by a pink blur that had dashed right passed her and knocked Spyro down, "Spyro, Spyro your back!" shouted an excited Ember.

Cynder glared at her, making Scott smirk inwardly at the obvious jealous reaction. "H-Hey Ember how are you..? Can you get off me, please?" Spyro stuttered. Ember got off and began circling her purple crush, her eyes looking at every detail the shy purple dragon had, but soon stopped as soon as she caught sight Scott, "well, well, well the ancestors have granted my wish one more cutie just for me" Ember said giggling. Scott went snapped his head at her and narrowed his eyes as his right eye began to twitch in irritation at the way we was spoken to as she slowly approached him. "Hello there" she said seductively, Ember was now looking directly up at him, Scott just sighed and looked down her, not amused, "Get your scaly hide away from me" threatened Scott as he backed away from her slightly.

Ember just giggled and winked ,"oh...a bad boy are you? My favourite" she cooed at him, Scott just scowled down at her, not used to even the slightest hint of affection and attraction. Scott was about talk back at her before Luke interrupted,

"Where is it we go sir? he said, glancing at the wannabe seductress Ignitus tilted his head at him are chuckled, "sir? That is something I have not been called in a while" Ignitus chuckled down at Luke and pointed to the large building sitting atop of a big hill. "The dragon temple right up the hill see it?", the human brothers nodded then began to advance to the temple with the dragon group. One hour later they all arrived at the temple.

At this point Ignitus took the lead and opened the doors to the temple revealing large groups of dragons and dragoness'. Luke and Scott both widened their eyes at the sheer number of the dragons, but Luke was the first to speak "That's a lot of dragons!" he shouted in astonishment. Cyril chuckled and nodded before the group walked through the maze of corridors, trying to find the brothers rooms.

"I must say I'm grateful for you all to let us stay, to be honest I don't even know why we were taken to this place" Scott said as they stopped at two empty rooms, the grouped looked at Scott who just looked back at them.

"Its fine Scott, just don't try to slit my throat anymore" Cynder replied with a weak smile, half joking and being serious. Scott shook his head and smiled softly before sliding though the opened door, then closed the door behind him.

"He…is a very unique character isn't he?" questioned Cyril as he opened the other door for Luke, Luke just smiled softly and nodded.

"It's... a long story. Mother told me he wasn't always like this.." Luke replied as he smiled softly and looked into the dimly lit but cosy room. "Maybe he might tell you, he just has, trusting issues..." he continued before he yawned widely.

"Perhaps, but you two have had a long day, so rest we will talk more tomorrow and maybe someday we will hear both your stories" Ignitus said as he gently hushed Luke into his room. Luke smiled weakly before the closed behind him.

"Well that means you too Spyro and Cynder, go to your rooms and get some sleep" Ignitus asked. They both nodded and walked away from the guardians, soon they reached their rooms and looked at each other. Spyro softly looked into her emerald eyes and Cynder with his amethyst eyes.

"G-Goodnight C-Cynder…" he softly said to her before they both smiled and gave each other a tight hug, then quickly went into their rooms to sleep. Eager to know more about the human brothers.

**Well that is the end of another chapter. I hope you have enjoyed and I hop you stay tuned for more "A Spyro Story: An Old Enemy!"**


	4. Chapter 4: Mating Season

**Hey everyone it's me. In this chapter there will be a little boring but I need to pass at least a day in the dragon realms, plus mating season has started, which, will we all know that's going to be interesting! ON WITH THE STORY!**

**Mating Season**

The next day, and for some very unusual reason, Scott woken up late. He slowly got up, and looked around, his eyes not missing a single detail of his surroundings that was his new room, looking to his left he began to get dressed, then noticed a mirror near his bed, he stopped dressing his top half, putting on his trousers and shoes on first. Holding his coat and shirt he set them on the desk just below the mirror, then looked at himself. He was fit for his age, he noticed the beginnings of a six pack on his stomach and chest, he smiled weakly, then looked at his upper arm and slowly his smile faded, running a finger over the precise man made scar that spanned from his shoulder down to his chest, over his side and back up, connecting the beginning to the end, the identical scare on his other arm also, he sighed and remembered the vivid memories of how he got them, before quickly covering his body with his clothes, he grabbed his sword and walked out of his room.

Walking down the hall he noticed it gave off an old but friendly aurora, making him feel something he never felt in a long time, safety and relaxation. He walked by a few curious dragons that wanted to see the human, he felt their eyes on him, quickly making him feel a uneasy. Before long Scott came to a large opening, it seemed like a busy place, dragons everywhere, laughing, playing, messing around and even eating together, "_there I thought dragons where primal creatures…I was pleasantly mistaken_" he thought to himself, noticing Luke with Spyro and Cynder, quickly he made his way over to them and smiled softly. Luke smiled and shifted to make room for his brother to sit down, which he did.

"Morning Scott" greeted Cynder and Spyro with a smile, Scotty nodded and gently placed his sword on the table, Cynder noticed the scabbard that was curved . "A curved blade? I've never seen that before Scott" Cynder said, obviously curious about the blade, this took Scott a little by surprise, not expecting a dragon to be interested his sword design, he smiled softly and grabbed the scabbard and the hilt, then slowly pulled it out, the ringing of the blade sliding out from the scabbard was almost harmonic. When the blade was out completely he set down the scabbard and held the blade in his hands, showing her. Cynder widened his eyes in amazement, "It's so clean… and it looks really sharp…" she whispered loudly, just then, a voice shouted.

"Oh look at that! That sword has such an elegant design!" A red dragon shouted, running towards them. In a flash Scott was on his feet, the end of his sword just touching the red dragons nose. At this point everyone had turned around and stared at the pair.

Scott just stood there, not saying a word as he kept the dragon at sword length, the point of the deadly blade just pressing against the dragons nose.

"Scott! It's ok he's not going to hurt anyone!" Cynder yelled as she quickly got up, standing beside the red dragon as Spyro stood beside Scott, placing a paw on his sword. Soon, Scott came back to his senses and slowly lowered his sword, letting out a quiet sigh. Noting the eyes were upon him, he turned away.

"Sorry..." He said quietly, sliding his sword back into the scabbard, smiling faintly to the frightened red dragon before he sat down, holding onto the sword in his hands.

"I-Its o-ok…" The red dragon said, turning to Cynder before smiling weakly. The dragon adjusted the goggles on it head before smiling widely. "Names Cogs!" he exclaimed making everyone at the table jump as he chuckled softly.

"Cogs is one of the survivors of the kidnapping that happened a few years ago…" Cynder had said before she trailed off, sitting back down beside Spyro. Luke and Scott both looked at each other. Luke was the first one to open his mouth.

"What happ-" Before Luke could finish, a loud voiced boomed though the main hall, making the dragons, and humans present, jump. The dragon guardians where before them, wanting them to silence. Luke hurried close to his brother, while Scott crossed his arms, his sword perfectly in line with his body.

"The reason why we have gathered you here today is to explain and warn you all about the upcoming and annual event... mating season" Ignitus announced. After hearing those two words, Scott smirked softly and glanced around at the young dragons, over the mumbling and whispering, Luke looked up at his brother, and tugged on his coat.

"What is mating season?" he asked, his face was pure innocence. Scott just shook his head.

"You're too young to know about it yet brother" you said, he then looked down at his brother again and grinned. "But when your older you'll know what it means for us humans." Luke was concerned slightly, he knew it involved girls, he shivered softly.

"_C-Cooties…_" Luke thought to himself as he bit his lip. As soon as the noised died down, Ignitus began to speak again.

"Anyone who is under the age of thirteen will not be effected by the season" Luke sighed, he was relieved that he didn't have to deal with the "cooties" for now. Spyro and Cynder heard his sigh and chuckled softly, but also blushed at each other softly.

"But for anyone who is over the age of thirteen then there are rules, rule 1: NO mating at any time, are all to young to be bearing eggs" Ignitus shouted so he could be heard.

"Nofightingovermates," Volteer speedingly said, the dragons could just about make out what he said.

"And lastly, for all the males, dragoness scent is very intoxicating, but please, try to refrain yourself from mating." Cyril announced.

The dragons where then dismissed from the hall, and the guardians went away to do their business, during this time Spyro had called Scott over to talk about something, Scott had nodded and asked Luke to stay with Cynder out in the gardens while Scott and Spyro spoke. "Well I'm not a dragon, so it wont effect me as it would you" Scott replied to Spyro while they were in the middle of their conversation. It wasn't long however, before they would have to defend themselves from a timeless foe, teenage hormones.

"Ohhhh cuuttiieesss…" a high pitched voice announced. Scott and Spyro looked over to see none other than the obsessive pink dragon herself, Ember.

"I really don't have time for her right now…" Spyro said, sighing as he then noticed two other dragoness' approve the male duo, gulping softly Spyro tugged on Scott's coat. Scott looked down see him pointed at the dragoness'.

"Well… this will become interesting…" Scott muttered to himself before he stood in front of Spyro. "Go find the guardians and bring them here…" Spyro nodded and ran off, Ember was the first to try and fly past Scott to get to Spyro, but Scott had already got into her way, he grabbed her horn and spun her before letting her go, she landed on her feet, but was disorientated. Scott stood silently at the door out of the hall, leaning his sword against the wall before looking back at them. He grinned to himself as he interlocked his fingers and pushed outwards, cracking them before eh shook them gently.

The other dragoness ran at Scott and jumped at him, smirking as she was trying to pounce him. Knowing Scott wouldn't be allowed to kill the dragons, he tilted his body to the right, before grabbing her legs, tossing her off behind Ember who had just recovered. "Get him!" she shouted, and all three of the dragons had jumped at once. Scott stared at the dragoness and then jumped, high though to place his foot on the Ember's head, as he pushed off her head it also pushed her down nose first onto the floor, with the added height he pushed off the second dragoness, and then the third, seeing as there was no where left to climb he front flipped back down, he turned his head and smirked softly, seeing the three dragoness on the floor, holding their noses.

At that time, the guardians appeared, along with Spyro so looked at Scott, the guardians also looked up as he seen Scott standing there, looking back at them, "They tried to mate with me…" was all that he had said before he walked over, smirking down at Spyro before grabbing his sword, Spyro followed and they both went to look for Cynder and the others, leaving the guardians to deal with the Ember and the dragoness'. As he was walking down he had began to feel something between his legs. He knew exactly what it was and widened his eyes slightly. "It effects me aswell...?".

**Another chapter finished and another author happy that it's done. Please read and review to tell me what ya think guys and gals!**


End file.
